


Hot Chocolate (Sanae Cocoaulait x Male!Reader one-shot)

by rozenheim



Category: Mix Ore
Genre: Charon - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 03:04:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7417135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rozenheim/pseuds/rozenheim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After going out with the shy Sanae Cocoaulait for a few weeks, you plan to surprise her for your anniversary, but a girl by the name of Nagisa keeps coming to you and confessing her feelings every chance she gets; it was growing troublesome. (Fan-made plotline, contains spoilers, and a TW for murder/dark themes.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Chocolate (Sanae Cocoaulait x Male!Reader one-shot)

"Alright, I'll see you then!" You cheerfully spoke as you waved goodbye to your girlfriend, Sanae. You two just had a lovely homemade dinner for the night and watched a few bad movies together. After cleaning up your apartment a bit and putting the dishes away, you made your way to your soft bed. You pulled your blanket up to your shoulders and stared up at the ceiling, the smile that Sanae always gave you when you saw her stuck on your features. She was quite shy and quiet most of the time, but with you, she really comes out of her shell. You slowly closed your eyes to drift off to sleep, but a sudden loud knocking on your door made you jump. Sighing, you crawled out of your bed and headed towards the door. Finally unlocking and opening it, you saw Nagisa standing there. She was in her usual schoolgirl clothes; pink and white plaid on the collar and skirt, a red flower pin on the left side of her head, a red kerchief, a gold bracelet on her left wrist, white knee socks and dark pink flats. "H-Hello, (Y/N). You look tired. Were you about to go to bed?" She sweetly asked. You only yawned and scratched the back of your head. "Yeah."  
  
"Well, you should sleep!"  
  
"But why did you knock on my door?"  
  
"Oh, um..." Nagisa nervously fiddled with her kerchief. "I just wanna say something."  
  
"Er.. Alright."  
  
"I just wanna say... I-I really love you. I just want to-"  
  
"I get it, Nagisa."  
  
"Y-You do? I'm so glad. (Y/N)!"  
  
"Good night."  
  
And with that you shut the door in her face. Nagisa has been confessing her feelings for you every night after Sanae left and you were getting tired of it. You sighed as you locked your door and headed back to your bed.  _So exhausting..._  
  
\-----  
  
The next morning at school, you were peacefully chatting with your friends and Sanae. Your friends talked while you and Sanae silently sat holding each other's hands; you almost wanted to never let her go. "Oh hey, (Y/N)!" One friend exclaimed, snapping you out of your love filled thoughts. "Whatever happened to that Nagisa girl you told us about?" "She keeps confessing to me after Sanae leaves. She did it again last night." You answered. Your friends looked at each other and muttered something before Sanae spoke up.   
  
"Nagisa? Who's that?" She asked.  
  
"Oh, just some girl who has a crush on me."  
  
"B-But... She knows you're with me, right?"  
  
"Yeah, but you know I'd never leave you~."   
  
Your comment made the brunette blush faintly and look away from you as your friends went "oooooh!" in the background. You softly chucked to yourself, but stopped when the school bell rang. The third class of the day was about to start!  
  
\-------  
  
School has finally ended for the day. You and Sanae had decided to go back to your apartment to do homework together, but you had other plans. You had prepared your two month anniversary gift a week before and now had to pick the right moment to give it to her. "Uh, (Y/N)? Can I ask something?" Sanae questioned, looking at you through her bangs. "Sure, go ahead." You calmly responded.  
  
"How long as she been doing this?"  
  
"Who? Nagisa?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Uh... I guess... for a few weeks now?"  
  
"R-Really...?"  
  
"Yeah, I should've told her off last night."  
  
"No, you should have just, you know, let her down gently."  
  
"Eh, I guess you're right, Sanae."  
  
Your girlfriend cutely giggled and leaned her head onto your shoulder, causing you to shyly blush and smile at her. "Oh, wait!" You shot up, realising the moment you currently had. Gently letting Sanae off of you, you got up and out of your room to the hallway closet, where your anniversary present was hidden. "Sanae! Can you come out here for a moment?" You called. A few seconds later, Sanae peeked her head out of your room. You grinned, hiding the present behind your back. "Did you need something..?" She muttered, taking a step closer.  
  
"Close your eyes."  
  
"O-Okay..." Though you could barely tell, Sanae shut her eyes tightly.  
  
"Alright, open!"   
  
You then held the present out to her; a small light brown rabbit with a red velvet heart with the words "I love you" on it in its paws. The brunette opened her eyes and happily squealed, taking the rabbit from you. "(Y/N)! Y-You didn't have to do this!"   
  
"But I did! I couldn't forget our two month anniversary!"  
  
"It's been two months already?"  
  
"Mhm~!"  
  
Sanae couldn't help but hug you tightly, burying her face into your chest. "I love it, (Y/N)! I love you~!"   
  
"I love you too, Sanae~!"   
  
You hugged her back just as tight, smiling from ear to ear. After a few moments, you two pulled away, lovingly staring into each other's eyes. You suddenly felt your cheeks grow hot and gulped. _C'mon, (Y/N). Be a man!_  It wasn't long until you softly cupped Sanae's face in your hands and sweetly kissed her; actually surprised that she kissed you back. Appropriately, you two parted after what seemed like an eternity. You only smiled as you pushed Sanae's bangs away, exposing her beautiful hazel orbs, though the action caused her to blush slightly. The moment needed no words. Only actions. The shorter female smiled once more and rested her head against your chest as you wrapped your arms around her waist. The only downside is that you two didn't know you were being watched by a certain and now very jealous girl.  
  
\--------  
  
The next morning, you woke up to see Sanae bringing you some breakfast from her house. In that event, you two just sat on your bed and talked about various things while enjoying the meal. It wasn't long until there was a loud banging on your front door. Sanae jumped and clung onto your arm. "Who could t-that be?!" She stammered. "I think I know.." You mumbled. You got up and stomped to the door and swung it open, revealing an angry Nagisa. "What're you doing, (Y/N)? We were supposed to do something today!" She hissed.  
  
"No, we weren't."  
  
"W-What are you talking about? I thought we discussed it the other night!"  
  
"You just confessed to me again, Nagisa."  
  
"Yeah! And you love me, r-right? We're dating!"  
  
You grew annoyed and shut the door in the pink haired girl's face once more. You turned and started walking back to a still frightened Sanae, but was surprised by Nagisa slamming the door open. "You know it's rude to shut the door in a lady's face, (Y/N)!" You protectively stood in front of Sanae, who was tightly gripping your hand. The air was thick with tension and suspence as you two stared down the possessive teen. Nagisa then pulled what seemed like a knife out of her skirt pocket and laughed manically. "Why're you seeing that filthy whore behind my back, (Y/N)?" In that event, she lundged towards you, but in a flash, Sanae jumped in front of you, resulting in her being stabbed mercilessly. "SANAE!" You screamed as she fell to the floor, making a fresh pool of blood. You hurridly got by her side and held her up, tears streaming down your face. "S-Sanae!! Don't die! I need you!"   
  
She only weakly smiled and cupped your face with one hand. "It's alright, (Y/N)... At least we got to be together..."  
  
"No no! I-It isn't okay! How am I supposed to live without you?!"  
  
"(Y/N), I'm just happy that I got to be with you.. You're an amazing person and I.."  
  
You hugged the brunette tightly and sobbed loudly. "I love you, S-Sanae! Please don't go!"  
  
Sanae didn't respond. You could hear her last breath leave her mouth. You pulled away from her and gently pushed her bangs out of her face, exposing her now lifeless eyes. "S-Sanae...!" You cried. Nagisa only laughed once more and grinned devilishly. "Good! Now you have no choice to date me now, (Y/N)! Hell, we may as well get married right now!" No response. "Haaa? (Y/N)? Do you want me to make the preperations?" Silence. "(Y/N)? Honey?" Suddenly, you glared at Nagisa and yelled at the top of your lungs. "How the fuck am I supposed to marry you after what you just did?! Huh?! How am I supposed to just move on like nothing happened when the girl I loved more than anything just died in my fucking arms!" You roared.  
  
It went silent again. You gritted your teeth, not even breaking your furious stare. "Fine..." You heard Nagisa whisper out. You then stood up to face her properly, but was stopped by a sharp pain in your stomach. "Gah-!" You yelped. You then collasped onto Sanae whislt clutching your stomach.  _D-Did she just...?!_ "I'm sorry it had to be like this, (Y/N). But it's okay. Once you're gone, I'll be right behind you." Nagisa remarked, staring down at your form.   
  
"W-What... What do you mean?"   
  
"Since we'll die at the same time, we'll be together forever~!"  
  
"No.. N-No we won't."  
  
"You can't be with her! She died before you could, so you won't be together!"  
  
You couldn't help but tilt your head back as your vision grew blurry and you started to feel cold.  _This is it, huh?_ You thought. _But in all honesty... I'm glad that I was able to be with Sanae in her final moments, but I'm sad it wasn't the other way around. It's okay, though. I said I'll never leave her, and that's what I'll do. Don't worry Sanae, I'll be there soon._


End file.
